Nawm Tsamsiyu
Nawm Tsamsiyu Nawm Tsamsiyu Aer'tinya is a Na'vi warrior of the Tsawlunil Clan He is the son of a respected Na'vi family of weaponsmiths. Nawm first meets Alex Vasquez on a hunting expedition to find the human responsible for the death of a Na'vi diplomat. After agreeing to meet a second night and sleeping in the forest, Nawm and the two warriors accompanying him met with Alex and Ta'lisren. Nawm was angered by the arrival of a Na'vi, but calmed down to talk with the two. Giving Alex a challenge to hunt a Hexapede cleanly and bring it back to the meeting site, Nawm and his warriors once again spent the night in the forest. After Alex had brought the carcass of a Hexapede, Nawm and the warriors travelled back to the Tsawlunil Clan's hometree, for the clan's Tsahik to inspect. The Tsahik, deciding it had been a clean kill, ordered Nawm to continue meeting with Alex, acting as a new diplomat. Nawm took his mount, Fkeu and rode to the meeting site, taking Alex and Ta'lisren through the forest on his back. The following night, Nawm met with the rest of the RDA team at Site 9. Aytarni accompanied Nawm for the next meeting, where Carson apologised for killing her mate. The following meeting, Nara'tina met with the humans and invited them to visit her hometree. With the team from site 9 visiting hometree, Nawm took it upon himself to be the group's personal tour guide and guard. Following the humans departure from his home, Nawm prepares for his clans elders to visit Site 9. Biography Early Life Nawm is born Nawm Tsamsiyu Aer'tinya son of Tayart, the head of a powerful and respected family of weaponsmiths, responsible for the creation of many clan's weapons. He grows up learning how to use swords and learning to speak English from Avatars who had lived in his home. He speaks English with an elegant accent, due to the strict study his parents forced him to do. Becoming A Warrior Nawm had decided to be trained as a warrior, instead of becoming a weaponsmith like his ancestors. He developed a respectful relationship with Nara'tina, who had told him he was destined to become a warrior and protect his people. Nawm began to vigorously train with his two unique hunting swords, made for him by his grandfather, until he was unrivaled in close combat. Death Of His Mate And Ikran Nawm had become a respected warrior in his clan. Once he had chosen his Ikran, he chose his mate. On a routine scouting mission, Nawm and his mate were shot of of the sky by RDA soldiers who were building a Remote Site. Nawm's mate and her Ikran died on impact with the forest floor, while Nawm's Ikran slowly died. Enraged by the death of his mate, he hunted down the soldiers who had shot him out of the sky and slaughtered all of them at night. This is my characters article so far. I will add more to this and other articles when I wake up.